Mairi Categaern
HISTORY Mairi was a typical young Firrerreo growing up. She had no concern for others outside of her clan, and often helped her parents run the small hotel on their homeworld of Firrerre. When one Firrerreo, Hethrir, betrayed his people to the Empire, he had loaded many Firrerreo on sublight transports and hid them to use them later as slaves. Mairi was one of the few that survived. Though never experiencing slavery, she missed out on a lot of the galactic events due to the time she spent in suspended animation. Eventually Bizzy Hunt rescued her and rest of the surviving Firrerreo from their prison-like freighters. Mairi started working in one of the factories on Firrerre while it was being reconstructed slowly, though she quickly tired of the hard life and wanted more adventure. She joined a special military training program, where Bizzy Hunt took her under his wing. She excelled at every test Bizzy presented, ranging from personal combat to command. During her final training mission, she was to assume command of a fleet of corvettes that would be delivering military cargo to another base. Her fleet was in range of a military distress call from another fleet that was currently tasked with the capture of the world Igros. After a brief argument with her superior, which ended with her punching out the commanding officer, she redirected her corvette to Igros. Her ship was able to draw fire away from the fighter squadrons, allowing them to release their payloads to destroy the enemy capital ships. She also managed to provide cover for the fighter wing leader Leos, who broke off from the fight to rescue Bizzy who was conducting a black-ops mission to eliminate the leader of Igros. Bizzy survived and recuperated on board Mairi’s ship. Mairi then met Leos, and the two instantly felt feelings for each other. They began a relationship while keeping perspective of their obligations. Because of Leos’ recommendations, the Firrerreo woman was granted the rank of Major and assigned to a small task force. She conducted several missions during the Firrerre Sector Civil War that included striking at an enemy starship repair yard, an orbital weapons facility, and three combat missions against enemy capital ships. She received several medals and commendations for her actions, but those awards would soon become meaningless. At the end of the war, an unknown being struck out against the Commonwealth of Allied Systems, framing Bizzy and Leos for the assassinations of over half the Commonwealth governing council. Mairi, fearing that she would be used against Leos, sought out her former teacher and asked for help. Bizzy had her take what credits she had earned, gave her weapons and police clothing, and arranged for her to be smuggled away. For several months, she hid far from everyone, including the man she loved. Eventually, Bizzy and Leos left the Firrerre Sector and contacted Mairi, who met their ship in orbit. They left for Aridus immediately, where after fighting against the Dark Jedi Zaara Archin, she helped Leos construct an academy for the revival of the Force-using group, the Matukai. During a mission to acquire ships for the group, she was captured and her current whereabouts are unknown. Bizzy is trying to locate her. WEAPONS Mairi is skilled with blasters, but since her Force training, she prefers to use a dual-phase lightsaber. It's blade constantly shifts in color, ranging from blue to green (with the colors constantly looping). She practices Form III: Soresu. She is also a capable fighter with a Wan-shen. Her particular Wan-shen seperates into 3 sections for ease of transport and concealment. The sections are connected by a strong duracord cable, and with a twist of her wrists, the cable retracts, forming a shaft of 5 feet with a 7 inch curved blade at the end. Category:Firrerreo